Waiting for the Sun
by codegal
Summary: An IchiHime one-shot collection for the "Ultimate Hali Challenge".
1. I

**Title:** Waiting for the Sun.

**Author:** codegal

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Bleach.

**Summary:** An IchiHime drabble collection for the "Ultimate Hali Challenge".

**Author's Notes:** Oooook. So, this is my third attempt at IchiHime. No, I don't write them very well, it's not a couple that I'm comfortable with. But nevertheless, this is in honour of the awesome Haliparot's challenge, to which I accept. Funnily enough, this first drabble is 1000 words exactly. So 49,000 words more to go. XD And yes, I did steal this title (I'm lame and can't come up with anything on my own DX). It's a song by Powderfinger.

Thanks so much to Eloni for the beta. *3*

…

I.

Ichigo didn't have to see who it was to know instinctively that one way or another, Orihime Inoue was somehow involved in the altercation that was taking place up ahead in the school hallways.

For such a sweet girl, she had no trouble attracting perverts wherever she went.

He continued on, sparing her but a quick glance to assess whether or not she really needed him to step in before continuing on down the hall, making his way up to the roof, waiting in the agreed spot. It was another ten minutes before the door to the roof swung open, and a harried-looking Orihime rushed through, making a beeline towards where he leant against the railing.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, her breaths coming in short gasps. "Chizuru and Tatsuki got into a bit of a misunderstanding and I had—"

She broke off as Ichigo drapped an arm negligently across her shoulders, pulling her into his side as he stared out across the school courtyard. The corner of his mouth lifted when he felt her snuggle into his side, her slender arm wrapping low around his hips. They continued in silence before Ichigo murmured, "let me have it."

Orihime stilled before snuggling closer. He smiled at that, and gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her arm from around him, turning so that he was facing her. He looked down at her bowed head, waiting patiently for her to lift her head and look at him. Ichigo let out a sigh when several minutes had passed, and she still had yet to meet his gaze. He gently cupped her chin, lifting it up, ducking his head to peer at her closely.

She bit her lip and looked away, and he sighed again, letting go of her chin before wrapping his arms around her tightly. He couldn't help but shake his head as he let out a chuckle. "Shouldn't you be happy? This is what you wanted, right? To help others?"

She nodded silently before speaking up in a tremulous voice. "I know, and I'm being silly, but it didn't really hit me how far apart we would be…"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not for too long, right? It's only until you get your degree and then you can come back home and work at the clinic, not to mention, I can always come and visit you during the holidays."

He felt her nod against him before pulling back in his embrace, sighing a little. "I'm sorry. I just don't wish to be a burd—"

She didn't finish the sentence. Ichigo's lips took hard possession of hers, effectively silencing her flow of words before he pulled back a bit to glare at her. "I told you before not to say that again. You are not a burden to me. You were never a burden. I don't want to hear you say it again." He sealed his words with yet another possessive kiss, his fingers stroking her jaw line before applying pressure on her chin, parting her lips for his tongue. He slanted his mouth over hers, again and again until Orihime slumped limply against his body.

He pulled back, mentally cursing himself for losing control like that. He needed to be more careful around her; he didn't want to unintentionally hurt her in any way. "Are you OK?" he rasped, taking deep breaths as he tried to cool his ardor. "Did I hurt you?"

Orihime shook her head, leaning into him, using his body to support her weight. "No," she murmured softly on a sigh. Feeling her so soft and pliant against his body, Ichigo had to swallow, willing himself not to make any further move before he introduced Orihime to kisses that were placed on other body parts than her lips.

"So, when are you making the move to Aichi Medical School?"

"The beginning of Spring. I want to get everything set up well before university starts."

"Ah," Ichigo smiled. "So we have about a month left together before I can come and see you during the summer break."

Orihime's expression fell with that comment, and she gave a small, sad smile before she shook her head, a smile bursting through. "But its like you said, we'll get to see each other during the break. And we can always talk to each other over the phone. Oh, that reminds me, Ishida taught me how to set up an email account so I can also write to you."

Her animated face had him smiling, and he lifted his hand to brush the back of his hand against her cheek. "Exactly. We'll work through it all."

She was silent for a moment, and Ichigo could see she was worrying about something more. He waited patiently before interrupting her thoughts. "What is it?"

Orihime blushed before stuttering. "B-b-before I leave. I want to… to strengthen the bond between us."

Confused, Ichigo merely lifted a brow in reply.

She blushed ever more, turning to look out over the school courtyard. "T-t-that is to say. I w-would l-like for t-there to be m-more between us."

Her averted gaze and red face told Ichigo exactly what she was referring to, and he couldn't help but swallow again, his mind already stirring with the things he could do with her. His cheeks stained a dull red, and he turned so that his pose matched Orihime's, leaning against the railing, staring out at the scenery. "Whenever you're ready," Ichigo murmured softly. "No rush, we have all the time in the world."

Orihime blushed some more before sneaking a glance over at him. A delicate shudder ran through her as she imagined his mouth on hers again. She bit her lip and spoke softly. "Now?"

Ichigo fixed his piercing gaze on hers, assessing her certainty on the manner. He must have been reassured with what he saw, because he held out his hand to her after a moment, a grin flirting on his lips. "Let's go then."


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapter.

**Author's Notes:** Yes, Fostersb, you were correct. Couldn't help myself, had to write a smut, and its only my second drabble of the collection. /facepalm I have to admit, the sex felt a bit…rushed, or more so than my normal writing style, so I apologise in advance for that. Thanks heaps to fly and Eloni for helping me shape this properly! :D And I apologise for the mushy-ness, I admit, I'm a hopeless romantic, sometimes, I just can't help myself. /hm

Status of Hali Challenge word count: 2,643.

…

II.

The distinctive ring tone that was reserved for the most important person in her life played as she served a chocolate fudge brownie to a customer. Smiling to the departing customer, she murmured an apology to her assistant, asking her to take over the shop for a few minutes as she headed towards the back room to answer her cell phone.

"Ichigo?"

"Hey."

"I…I missed you so much. Are you home now?"

"Yeah, we got in just a coupla minutes ago. I'm heading over to the office to put my report in to the board of directors before heading home."

Orihime smiled, sitting down on a nearby chair as a mist of tears clouding her vision for a brief moment before she blinked it away. "It's good to know that you'll be home waiting when I get there later."

"Why? Silly girl, didn't think I'd come back?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what?"

"I just missed you. You've been gone a whole week."

There was silence on the other line as a faint sound came from the rear of the break room. Orihime frowned as she pulled the phone away from her ear, checking the connection. "Hello? Ichigo? You still there?"

A hand covered hers from behind before a low murmur reached her ears. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Ichigo!" Orihime squealed, her heart beating wildly. She swivelled within his embrace, clutching his shirt. "You surprised me! I thought you were going to the office."

He smiled, drawing her closer. "Yeah, but I had to check and see if you were OK first."

Orihime melted at that. No matter what he was doing, Ichigo never failed to see whether she was doing well or not. She didn't know how she managed to find a husband that was so considerate, or that was as sweet as him. She placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips before returning to the warmth of his arms. "I'm so happy you're home."

"Hey, Orihime," Ichigo spoke in a soft, gruff voice, his arms moving so that his hands slid up to her shoulders where he clasped them tightly. She pulled back again to look up at him wonderingly; only to catch that lop-sided grin of his that made her heart beat fast. It slammed within her rib cage, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Kiss me properly."

Her eyes widened, recognising that tone of his, when he was in a state of arousal. She looked around the break room, noting that both doors were still closed, though she didn't know when her assistant might decide to pop her head in. She blushed furiously, mortified yet strangely excited, turning her head to the side. "I know that tone, Ichigo. If I kiss you, you will…"

"Well, it has been a week."

"We can't do it here," Orihime cried. "The door isn't locked, and I don't know whether or not Sophie will decide to come back here."

"Then lock the door, Hime. I can't wait til later." And he proved just that as his fingers cupped her jaw, tilting her head upwards as his mouth came down on hers, his lips light and teasing at first, moulding against hers, his tongue flicking out to lick her lips before they parted in reply to his search, and the kiss deepened as his mouth slanted over hers again and again, his tongue probing, tasting.

Orihime shuddered with desire, a muffled sound escaping between their melded lips as her inhibition went out the window. It didn't matter any more that Sophie was in the other room and could easily walk in on them; all she could think of was being together with Ichigo here, now.

He placed his hands on her waist as he lifted her up from the chair, hoisting her onto a nearby countertop without breaking the kiss. He moved forward, parting her legs so that he could stand between them. Her apron hampered him, it's thick material not allowing for him to properly feel her against him, and he growled, his hands going behind her to undo the ties to the offending garment. "There's too much clothes here," he muttered savagely, his hard fingers pulling the apron aside, letting it fall to the floor.

Ichigo moved onto her uniform dress, unbuttoning the first couple of buttons that ran down the front, unbuttoning enough to be able to slide the dress off of her shoulders, letting it bunch at her waist. He paused to look at her breasts, clad by a white, plain service bra, the design not in the least enticing, and yet, one look and his hands itched to stroke, to tease, his body coming to full arousal. His hands deftly opened the front clasp of her bra, the cups sliding apart, bearing her breasts.

His hands came up to cup the jutting mounds, stroking her soft flesh then encircling her nipples with his fingers until she writhed on the countertop, her legs lifting to wrap loosely around his waist. He bent his head to take one hardened nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, before drawing it into his mouth, sucking strongly at it. A river of heat ran from her breast to loin, making her cry out with want as she arched her back, lifting her breasts so that he had better access to it. Orihime clasped his head to her tightly, moaning senselessly as his tongue, his mouth continued its pleasurable torment.

Ichigo didn't let up on the assault, moving on to her other breast as his fingers quickly moved to the skirt of her dress, easily flipping it so that it bared her white thighs. His fingers slid beneath her, cupping her bottom to pull her to the edge of the desk, rubbing her against the hard ridge beneath his pants. Her head fell back, and she closed her eyes in abandonment, the heat rising within her becoming intolerable. She whimpered wordlessly, her fingers sliding from his head as she searched and found his hard length, rubbing her knuckles against it before moving her fingers to fumble against the fastening at his pants.

The feel of her fingers brushing against him broke his control, and Ichigo ripped at her flimsy panties impatiently, yanking the scraps of material away before parting her thighs wide, his fingers stroking her flesh, sliding up to find her clitoris, drawing it out, plucking at it, his calloused fingers sending white lightening jolts within her. Orihime's fingers went slack, dropping away from his arousal as her mouth opened on a scream, and he quickly slammed his mouth on hers, drinking in her scream as her legs wrapped around his hips tighter, her hands grabbing his buttocks, pulling her tighter against him as she tried to rock against him.

"Ichigo, please," she cried against his lips, and Ichigo groaned, helpless against her plea. He quickly moved his hands to the front of his pants, his knuckles brushing against Orihime's exposed flesh as he tried to undo the fastening, causing her to buck her hips and cry out. Finally, his length sprang free of its constraints, and he hissed, guiding it to her quivering flesh. He thrust heavily into her, the power of his penetration making her arch and shudder against him, drawing him deep within her.

Panting, he lowered his forehead against hers as he gripped her buttocks hard, lifting her as he pounded into her so hard that she felt bruised by the impact of his thrusts. He pulled her even tighter still, and Orihime was dimly aware of the words of need that he muttered hotly against her lips, her body spiralling out of control as the sensations melted together, burning rapidly until they peaked, and Orihime couldn't contain it anymore. She cried wildly as she came, her body taut as a bow as she shook and trembled, her body clenching, milking Ichigo's penis and he grunted, clenching his teeth as he hammered into her several times, then stiffened as he climaxed, filling her with his warmth.

The room slowly stopped spinning, and Orihime was aware of the wetness between her legs that was slowly pooling uncomfortably beneath her bottom. She heard their ragged breaths as they slowly returned to normal, felt the thudding of his heart as it, too, slowed down, beating in time with hers. She groaned as her lower flesh twitched in the aftermath, and her legs loosened their hold from around Ichigo's hips. Sluggishly, Ichigo lifted his body from its slumped position against hers, and he grunted as he dealt with his own aftermath before placing a hand on her stomach to hold her still as he gently disengaged their bodies.

She felt boneless, replete with pleasure, and she lay back on the countertop, her legs dangling carelessly over the side. Ichigo straightened his clothing as he grinned down at the wanton display his wife presented him. He grabbed a box of tissues from its perch on a nearby shelf, cleaning her before pulling her up from the countertop so that he could clean the mess that they had made. Task complete, he set her garments aright as she stood docilely before him, no doubt still in a stupor from his lovemaking. He couldn't help the smug, satisfied grin that covered his face, and he pulled her into his arms, her soft body fitting his so perfectly.

He leant down and nuzzled her neck, murmuring with satisfaction, "I'm glad to see how much you missed me while I was away."

Orihime could only give a sated smile, her heavy lidded eyes shining with this afternoon's pleasure. Ichigo smiled in return, the corner of one side of his mouth lifting as his eyes twinkled in merriment. "When we get home, I'll show you just how much I missed you."


End file.
